


Dream Drabbles

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble series, each inspired by a song with ‘dream’ in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "word: dream"

**“A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes”**  
( _Cinderella_ )

Sometimes, when Rodney was very, very tired and nothing truly disastrous or terrifying had happened recently— a rare occurrence since he’d come to the Pegasus Galaxy— he dreamed of _someone_.

Really, they were only half-dreams, brief scenes so ordinary and fleeting that he’d have forgotten them entirely if it wasn’t for the soft, happy feeling they always left him with. Whoever that someone was, that indistinct-yet-familiar figure, they always made him feel safe, loved.

Rodney snapped awake with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, buddy,” said John. “Good dream?”

He smiled, “Yeah, it was,” and leaned up for a kiss.

**“All I Have to Do Is Dream”**  
(The Everley Brothers)

Only a few hours, now, until Rodney got back.

He’d been on Earth for (almost) two whole weeks, and John had missed him more every day. John had even resorted to doing his paperwork, but he kept getting… distracted.

“Sheppard? Sheppard…? Are you awake in there?”

John’s feet slipped off his desk as he sat up— there was Rodney, laptop bag over his shoulder, leaning in John’s office doorway with a bemused expression.

“Did you get a single thing done while I was gone, or have you been daydreaming the whole time?” he asked. 

John grinned. “What do you think?”

**“California Dreamin’”**  
(The Mamas and the Papas)

“You’re insane, you know that?” said Rodney, even as he got into the passenger side of the cherry-red convertible. 

John grinned. “C’mon, Rodney. A road trip has to be done in style.”

“Deathtrap,” Rodney muttered, and John ignored him.

But as they left Colorado behind, watched the sun come up over the Utah desert, stopped for a late lunch outside of Los Vegas, and finally pulled to a stop on a hill in San Diego overlooking where the sun was beginning to sink into the ocean, Rodney was willing to admit that, maybe, this trip wasn’t such a bad idea.

**“Daydream Believer”**  
(The Monkees)

John slid out of bed carefully and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Rodney’s temple, before he pulled on his running clothes.

He wasn’t exactly a morning person, but he’d never had any trouble getting out of bed to start his day. Until recently, when his bed was, more often than not, occupied by a certain sleeping astrophysicist. For someone who was constantly in motion, Rodney slept _hard_ , and every time John woke up beside him, he wanted nothing more than to stay.

Stealing another kiss, John left, hoping Rodney would still be asleep when he got back.

**“I’ve Got a Dream”**  
( _Tangled_ )

Rodney heard the door to their quarters open, then close, but didn’t stop playing. The piano keys were warm under his fingers, solid and familiar, just like the person who slid onto the bench beside him. John didn’t say anything, just reached over to turn the pages of Rodney’s sheet music, listening.

John had given him the piano, shipped from Earth aboard the _Daedalus_. And the first time he’d invited John to sit with him and listen, John’s smile had been almost blinding.

Rodney reached the end of the piece and turned, smiling. “Hey.”

“Hey,” said John, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
